As computing devices become integrated with different machines and aspects of daily living, more information also becomes available. By way of example, where previously information about operating characteristics of different vehicle systems may not have been available, now information is available from many different systems because of the integration of computing devices with the vehicle. However, coincident with the availability of information arises difficulties with managing the information. That is, as more information is collected, additional storage is needed for the information, which comes with associated costs both monetary and space-wise. Moreover, searching the large amounts of collected information for desired information can be computationally intensive.